1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of walking aids and supports for the infirm and more particularly concerns a holder for securing a walking cane at the side of a bed for use as a support by an infirm person while rising from the bed, the cane being releasable from the holder for use as a walking aid.
2. State of the Prior Art
The infirm often require a handhold of some type by which they can pull themselves up and out of a bed, and hospital beds typically have side rails for this purpose. However, most beds found in the home do not have any such handholds, and frail individuals frequently have difficulty rising from such beds. It is not uncommon for elderly persons to fall while rising from bed, leading to bone fractures and other injuries which in such persons are difficult to treat and may be life threatening. While seriously incapacitated patients may be best served by full fledged hospital beds, many otherwise self-reliant individuals need some help in getting out of bed but may not wish to give up their conventional box-spring/mattress beds. Improvised bedside support can be obtained by placing four legged supports, such as so-called walkers, next to a bed. The continuing trend towards home care of the ill and elderly calls for a bedside support solution compatible with existing home furnishings, particularly for persons who are ambulatory with the aid of a walking cane.